San Valentín
by Neith15
Summary: San Valentín, el día célebre en el que intercambiamos regalos con nuestras amistades y pareja. Sin embargo, cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente en su vida, ¿a quién le regalarán un chocolate? O mejor, la pregunta del millón ¿cómo lo celebrarán?
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z **_**no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

_**Continuación del anime...**_

**_Story: San Valentín_**

_**Summary: ****San Valentín, el día célebre en el que intercambiamos regalos con nuestras amistades y pareja. Sin embargo, cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente en su vida, ¿a quién le regalarán un chocolate? O mejor, la pregunta del millón ¿cómo lo celebrarán?**_

_**By: Neith15**_


	2. Lo importante es que fuiste tú

**Lo importante es que fuiste tú**

Brick suspiró por cuarta vez en los últimos diez minutos. Subió la última caja de cartón al vehículo, y cerró la cajuela. Odiaba tener que trabajar para un vejestorio amargado, gruñón y estricto pero más le molestaba tener que soportarlo sólo porque era joven, tampoco era su culpa que haya envejecido como proceso natural de la vida. Observó a su alrededor y la imagen de muchas parejas acarameladas lo hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente, recordó que era día de_ San Valentín_. Rió internamente por lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser los enamorados, estaban tan cegados en comprar regalos que no se daban cuenta de que sólo era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

Pero no podía engañarse a si mismo, era cierto que tenía esa mentalidad pero si él tuviera la oportunidad de estar en una relación, no precisamente por ser un día célebre la tendría que llenar con detalles, para eso tendría todos los días del año, enamorarla con simples gestos que sin duda los daría de corazón y no por obligación. Agradeció que Butch no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos o el muy desgraciado se estaría muriendo a falta de oxígeno de la risa que le provocaría escuchar palabras así, del propio ex líder de los Rowdys.

Buscó las llaves del auto en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del conductor para luego entrar rápidamente. Cansado e inexplicablemente frustrado, dejó caer la cabeza en el volante. Algo dentro de él se sentía inquieto y no sabía si era por el día o porque se sentía peculiarmente solo. Se dio ánimos y encendió la radio para escuchar algo que despejara su mente en esos momentos, lo que menos necesitaba era distraerse por un absurdo día de enamorados. Levantó la vista al retrovisor y lo acomodó de tal manera que pudiera ver hacia atrás, no contó con visualizar a una bella joven de cabellos naranjas que en el momento que la enfocó se escondió detrás del vehículo. Giró la mitad de su cuerpo para buscarla con la mirada y extrañado de la situación regresó la vista hacia el espejo, confundido. Resistió el impulso de bajarse y buscarla, miró una última vez hacia atrás pero no logró ubicarla. Encendió el auto para dirigirse a su trabajo, si tardaba más de lo planeado le descontarían media jornada. Saltó sobre su lugar cuando inesperadamente la puerta del copiloto se abrió.

No era propio de él sorprenderse, pero cómo no hacerlo si una joven hermosa y ahora reconocida como la que minutos antes se había escondido, era la misma persona que ahora estaba a su lado. Se dio el tiempo de admirarla disimuladamente. Una larga cabellera naranja, de un color poco común y atado hábilmente con dos mechones por detrás para evitar que le estorbe la vista, casi parecido al propio solamente que más sedoso, brillante y embriagador, cintura de muñeca, piel blanca, curiosamente de baja estatura pero dedujo que sus piernas eran delgadas y eso le daba muchos puntos a pesar de esconderlas debajo de una larga falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos de un rosado pálido para nada llamativo pero juvenil. Pensó en que el cuello era tan delgado que con cualquier movimiento parecía poder romperse. Y aprovechó eso para estudiar su delicado rostro, facciones finas y femeninas, pómulos saltados, pestañas naturalmente largas y una pequeña nariz que tentaba sus sentidos con depositar un suave beso para luego bajar a sus labios rosados y delgados, tan tentadores como ella misma. Por último unos ojos brillantes que reflejaban misterio y decisión con un toque de saber lo que estas pensando, el rosado del iris era completamente peculiar...

Y recordó esos ojos rosas, únicamente vistos en la ex líder de las PowerPuffGirls Z con su inusual aspecto y su obsesión por el amor y la justicia. Gruñó levemente al recordarla.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - la suave voz de su nueva acompañante lo sacó de sus pensamientos -. Tengo prisa...

No se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos pues estaba muy distraída buscando algo por el espejo lateral del transporte. Y eso, de alguna manera le molestó, no le permitía a nadie que le hablase sin siquiera mirarlo, le enojaba de sobremanera y más si era la líder de las PPGZ, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

\- No, bájate - intentó sonar sereno.

\- Vámonos, por favor - suplicó al girar su mirada para enfocarlo.

Y le frustró que ella no lo reconociera, le hizo pensar que se había olvidado de él.

\- No.

Regresó la mirada hacia adelante esperando algo parecido a una queja pues por lo poco que la conocía sabía que era muy terca e insistente cuando quería algo. Sin embargo, le sorprendió no escuchar nada después de la negativa, ni siquiera que abriera la puerta del auto. Y eso, se le hizo raro. Curioso, la volteó a ver encontrándose con algo cubierto por una tela blanca apuntándole, y de algún modo su instinto le dijo que era la forma de un arma de fuego. De algún modo se le hizo irónico que la chica que una vez lo destruyó en el nombre de la justicia, le estuviera apuntando en esos momentos con un arma.

Levantó las manos a la altura del pecho pues a pesar de ser hombre no podría contra un arma que de seguro no fallaría en darle en la cabeza, después de todo había perdido sus poderes.

\- Enciende el auto - le ordenó sin bajar el arma.

Brick no tuvo más opción que obedecer, y en el momento que encendió el vehículo, un hombre de cabello castaño, corpulento y de traje de vestir negro, se pegó en el cristal de la ventana de su acompañante. Golpeó la ventanilla varias veces, con una mueca de fastidio y enojo, ella simplemente sonrió orgullosa y le sacó la lengua. Pensó en lo infantil que se veía a pesar de que lo estaba amenazando con un arma.

Arrancó finalmente y condujo lejos del hombre que comenzó a perseguirlos hasta que se cansó de correr, deteniéndose a oxigenar sus pulmones después de unos cuantos metros de recorrido.

Por el rabillo del ojo se dedicó a observarla y lo que vio fue diferente a lo que se esperaba. Tenía la mirada perdida, el rostro cansado y una mueca de disgusto. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda y se sorprendió no entendiendo su repentino cambio. De inmediato se secó con el torso de la mano izquierda pues la otra estaba ocupada apuntando a su cráneo y de nuevo sonrió pero esta vez de manera distinta, ahora había tristeza en sus ojos y a pesar de querer ocultarlos él podía ser capaz de ver a través de ellos, no por nada era Brick, el líder de los ex Rowdys y el más perturbador de los tres.

\- Conduce a las afueras de la ciudad - le indicó después de un largo silencio.

Y su voz, que al principio había sido suave, sonó lastimada. No preguntó ni dijo nada, solamente se dedicó a manejar. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y llegar a las afuera de la ciudad serían como cuatro horas más de viaje, pero poco le importó, en ese instante olvido quién era ella o quién era él, y olvidó todo a su alrededor.

El recorrido obviamente fue incómodo para él pero al parecer ella iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no le dirigió la palabra y así fueron las siguientes cuatro horas de viaje. Se estacionaron cerca de un parque mecánico y ella soltó una gran sonrisa, feliz de llegar a su destino.

\- Bájate - ordenó, él no tuvo opción mas que obedecer, luego ella lo imitó aún apuntándole con el arma -. Es fabuloso... - susurró -. Me trae tantos recuerdos...

Caminó hacia él mientras que con cada paso que ella daba, intentaba retroceder inquieto. Finalmente ella se detuvo y con una sonrisa divertida, levantó la tela blanca dejando al descubierto su propia mano en forma de un arma ficticia. Soltó una risa suave, no fue burlona ni divertida, parecía sincera aunque no encontró la sinceridad en aquella acción. No le dio tiempo de reclamar cuando sin perder tiempo, ella corrió hacia el parque. Tenía que admitir que fue divertido verla caer en el proceso.

Brick rió suavemente por lo tonta que podía ser, la observó levantarse sin parecer apenada y observar su falda sucia. Recogió su bolso del suelo y se dirigió a él.

\- Ni te atrevas a mirar.

Se encerró en el auto y él desvió la mirada hacia el parque. Era pequeño, tenía muchas bancas alrededor y un carrusel apagado en el centro. Muy aniñado para su gusto, casi no había nadie sólo un anciano que dormía tranquilamente sobre una banca, probablemente un vagabundo que ya se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida.

Escuchó la puerta del auto abrirse y se giró. Ahora vestía un short de mezclilla ajustado y una medias negras junto a unos botines negros que había pasado por alto al tener esa falda tan larga. Se acercó a él y le extendió la mano con una amable sonrisa.

\- Perdón por lo de hace un momento, me llamo Momoko.

Apretó su mano e iba a decir su nombre solamente para ver su reacción al escucharlo pero ella corrió hacia el carrusel de nuevo como una niña pequeña que por primera vez veía uno. La siguió de cerca, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la máquina que controla el juego, apretó algunos botones e inmediatamente se encendió, iluminando y alegrando a tan solitario parque. Sonrió emocionada y se subió a un caballo blanco.

Él se subió minutos después, casi detrás de ella para observarla de cerca. Y se sorprendió de sentirse a gusto con su compañía pero sobretodo, sentirse inexplicablemente bien con admirar su sonrisa. Era tan cálida y alegre que hasta él mismo se contagió de la emoción.

Momoko bajó y de nuevo la siguió. Se sentaron en una banca cerca del carrusel y se quedaron en silencio, nada incómodo esta vez. Iba a hablar para hacer plática pero ella se le adelantó.

\- ¿Recuerdas? - su voz nostálgica lo descolocó.

Se le hizo extraño al no entender a lo que. ella se refería pero tampoco es que recordara algo y se preguntó qué es lo que tenía que recordar para poder responder.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por última vez aquí, Brick?

Y eso fue suficiente para recordar el día que él decidió dejar la vida criminal y le había gritado que la odiaba por arruinarle la vida, justo en ese mismo parque. Desde entonces había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar pensar en ella, tanto que la había olvidado levemente, aunque por las noches la misma pregunta abordaba su mente: _¿dónde estará?. _Y el destino se había encargado de responderle,_ a su lado_.

\- Así que me reconociste - soltó finalmente después de un largo silencio -. Creí que...

\- ¿Cómo no reconocer a una persona que aprecias?

La observó sacar una caja roja de su bolso y se la entregó, se preguntó que debía hacer luego pero justo cuando iba a bajar su mano ella le arrebató la cajita y sonrió, la abrió e hizo un gesto de sorpresa bastante real, entonces entendió que estaba jugando. Sacó una pulsera de oro y la extendió frente a ella. La paseo desde su mirada hasta la de él y ambos se quedaron observando el objeto, una con emoción y sorpresa y el otro con curiosidad. Por leves segundos se encontraron sus miradas, rojo con rosa, y rieron de nuevo.

Guardó el objeto en la cajita y tarareó una canción.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - se atrevió a indagar.

Momoko silenció por unos segundos.

\- Sólo pensé que me hubiera gustado recibir un lindo detalle, aunque sea una pequeña mentira.

\- Así que necesitas de regalos para sentirte feliz - desvió la mirada irritado -. Que... Interesante... - no tuvo la intención de sonar burlón pero la voz salió de manera natural.

\- No, para sentirme feliz necesito de sinceridad y nadie me la puede ofrecer.

Se levantó de su lugar pero él la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿qué sucede? - había explotado -. Primero me amenazas con un arma que resultó ser tu mano, luego me usas.

Ella bajó la mirada ante la suya, al parecer pensativa.

\- Creo que...

\- Que...

\- Creo que quería escapar por un momento y disfrutar este día junto a la única persona que he amado - el rojizo de sus mejillas se extendieron hasta las orejas -, antes de que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero.

Deshizo el agarre al levantarse de su lugar y caminó en dirección al auto para luego encerrarse.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella... ¿Acaso había dicho "junto a la única persona que he amado"? Con la mirada buscó en todas partes a alguien aparte de él pero solamente estaba el anciano, y dudaba que Momoko amara al anciano vagabundo. Ya no eran niños y era normal sentir atracción por el sexo opuesto, después de todo tenían dieciocho años pero aquello no era hormonal...

Quiso buscar respuestas, la imitó y se encerró junto con ella en el transporte pero la encontró dormida. Suspiró con pesadez y miró el reloj de muñeca, eran casi las diez de la noche. Recostó la cabeza en el asiento y por un largo rato la observó dormir con la respiración acompasada. Una lágrima recorrió de nuevo su mejilla izquierda y entre sueños susurró un leve: _"No quiero"_.

\- Feliz día de San Valentín, Momoko - susurró.

Sintió los párpados cansados y cayó en los brazos del morfeo. De lo que él no se percató, fue de la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de su acompañante.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos y enfocó el asiento del copiloto, ahora vacío. Se incorporó rápidamente y buscó a Momoko con la mirada. Se bajó del vehículo nervioso de volver a perderla de vista pero toda emoción se disipó al ubicarla sentada de espaldas en uno de los caballitos del carrusel ahora apagado. Se talló los ojos y fue a su encuentro al mismo tiempo que miraba la hora, la una de la mañana.

\- ¿Momoko?

Se volteó sorprendida, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de la lado, tal vez el paso de los años la habían vuelto más expresiva o probablemente asustadiza.

\- Lo siento, tenía planeado irme pero antes quería despedirme de este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... Será difícil sobrevivir todos los días a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué te importa, Brick? Solamente, así sucederán las cosas - suspiró.

\- Puedes cambiarlas.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ayer era mi compromiso con el hijo de un amigo de mi padre y me escapé para poder estar por última vez...

\- Conmigo - terminó por ella.

\- Pero creo que la fiesta será mañana - intentó no mirarlo a la cara ignorando la última palabra -, así que no hay mucho problema con que faltara ayer, solamente... Era para presentarnos.

\- ¿Y qué te parecería que no sea la última vez que estuvieras conmigo?

Abrió los ojos de nuevo sorprendida y miró directamente a Brick. Él se limitó a sonreír por el gesto. La abrazó por la espalda sintiendo la pequeñez de Momoko sobre su pecho y reposó su mentón en el hombro aspirando el suave aroma a fresas que desprendía.

\- Escapa conmigo Momoko, tal vez nunca antes lo dije pero siempre tuve una fuerte atracción por ti y el día que dije que te odiaba... Trataba de convencerme a mi mismo que esos sentimientos eran imposibles, después de todo pensé que tú nunca aceptarías a alguien como yo - confesó nervioso.

No era normal en él hablar de sentimientos, era algo tan lejano en su vida pero sobretodo era difícil creer que podía abrirse con ella, la persona que pensó lo odiaba por todo lo que hizo de pequeño. Momoko sonrió levemente y apretó sus manos sobre los de él, que se entrelazaban sobre su vientre.

\- No soy capaz de odiarte, Brick - tuvo esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago aunque nunca creyó en ello realmente -. Confieso que fue sorprendente haberte encontrado sin buscarte, de hecho mi meta el día de ayer era buscarte por todo Tokio para verte por última vez pero al final me subí a un auto desconocido y fue cuando reconocí tus ojos y... - soltó un largo suspiro -. Me sentí tan feliz de verte de nuevo.

\- Entonces, ¿escaparías conmigo, Momoko?

Pareció pensarlo por breves segundos y se giró entre los brazos de Brick para poder encararlo, necesitaba verlo a los ojos.

\- Brick, yo...

\- Prometo que no te dejaré - la cálida mano de Brick sobre su mejilla fue electrizante -, por una vez en tu vida arriésgate en algo. Dónde quedó la líder de las PPGZ decidida e indomable

\- Ya no soy la misma - desvió la mirada -. Yo...

\- Si lo eres, sólo te han obligado a olvidarla pero realmente vive dentro de ti.

\- Brick, si quisiera escaparme contigo pero tengo miedo a que...

\- ¿A que te deje? Imposible, soy tuyo desde el día que nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

\- Brick, te has vuelto cursi - rió suavemente -, pero eres el mismo Brick que pocas veces demuestra sus sentimientos.

\- Sólo soy así contigo.

\- Lo sé, eres profundo y eso me encanta de ti.

E inesperadamente lo besó, suave y dulce, como ella. Y supo que era su primer beso, sus nervios la delataban. Correspondió gustoso, con el mismo ritmo porque ahora sabía que tenía una vida por delante para disfrutarla, día y noche. Se separaron perezosos mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, memorizándose en la mente sin perder ningún detalle. Y sonrieron...

\- Feliz día de _San Valentín_, Brick. No sabía que te inclinabas por festividades así - sonrió divertida.

\- Así que lo escuchaste.

\- Al principio pensé que había sido un sueño, estaba por quedarme dormida cuando te escuché.

\- Creo que el día ha sido especial después de todo, no solamente porque es un día de amor y amistad, sino porque te he reencontrado después de años y nos ha unido, como debería ser.

\- Cursi.

\- Momoko - amenazó divertido.

\- Qué... Eres cursi pero tienes razón, nunca olvidaré este día, creo que para nosotros será diferente a comparación de los demás.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera sido yo el conductor y fuera un secuestrador?

\- No sé, lo importante es que fuiste tú.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


	3. Perderte no es una opción

**Perderte no es una opción**

Se sentó en su pupitre desinteresadamente y se colocó los audífonos con la música a todo volumen, al menos eso alejaría su mente de todo el estrés que llevaba acumulando desde días atrás. Extrañaba estar con su amigas Momoko y Miyako, desgraciadamente se alejaron por motivos del destino. Quiso llorar ante la amargura de no estar junto a sus dos mejores amigas pero no podía permitirse tan débil acción. Se talló los ojos para alejar las lágrimas y sintió que alguien la observaba. Miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo y no encontró nada inusual, sus compañeros estaban muy ocupados dándose abrazos o riendo como para detenerse un minuto a mirarla. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba, volverse una paranoica.

Observó varios regalos empalagosos ir de aquí para allá. Compañeros se abrazaban y otros se besaban. Levantó una ceja claramente confundida, qué estaba sucediendo.

\- Es el día de _San Valentín_, Kaoru.

Se giró hacia la voz que había escuchado, clavando su verde mirada en la persona que se sentó un asiento atrás de ella. Era Mitch, un chico de su clase. Castaño de ojos claros y personalidad inquietante. Solía ser muy revoltoso, pero al parecer aprendió la lección la última vez que sacó de quicio a su madre y por lo que sabía, no había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Se llevaban muy bien, de hecho bastante bien para su propio gusto. Antes, puede que ni siquiera haya aceptado al chico pero congeniaban lo suficiente como para soportarlo.

\- ¿_San Valentín_? - repitió inquieta -. Creo que lo he pasado por alto.

\- Kaoru. ¿Te gustaría... Ya sabes... Celebrar este día conmigo?

Dudó ante la propuesta, sabía perfectamente que él gustaba de ella pero se sentía incapaz de corresponderle el sentimiento, sobretodo si alguien de su pasado no la dejaba de atormentar. No quería ilusionarlo con falsas esperanzas, era un amigo y nada más o eso pretendía con él pero no quería lastimarlo.

\- Mitch yo...

\- Claro que como amigos - se apresuró a decir.

Él sabía que se negaría si salían como algo más que amigos sin embargo, no perdía las esperanzas al intentarlo. Por otro lado, ella pensó en dejar abrir nuevas puertas de su vida, dejar ir de su lado esos recuerdos porque sinceramente ya había perdido las fuerzas para seguir esperando.

_Por qué no_, se preguntó.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué tienes planeado?

\- Eso es una sorpresa.

Y así pasó el tiempo, escuchando las aburridas clases que los profesores de la universidad daban sin parar. Se le hizo levemente divertido que llegara hasta ese punto de su vida incluso con notas considerablemente aceptables. Tenía que agradecérselo a Momoko, que le había enseñado muchas cosas con paciencia, normalmente terminaban discutiendo.

La campana de salida sonó tan bello como la melodía del cielo. Se estiró perezosa sobre su asiento y Mitch se levantó esperando a que guardara sus libros. Salieron del edificio tan rápido como se lo permitieron los pies y en la entrada Mitch se detuvo.

\- Mitch - Kaoru se alzó el cabello en una coleta alta -. ¿Qué sucede?

Se había dejado crecer el cabello sin tenerlo planeado, simplemente había tenido un año muy ocupado y no tenía tiempo para cortárselo, además no era mala idea cambiar de apariencia.

\- Quería que me dieras la oportunidad de pasar el día como algo más que amigos, si al final decides que no aceptaré tu respuesta pero solamente dame una oportunidad, Kaoru.

Lo observó serena, sin decir nada y desvió la vista hacia el suelo. Se llevó la mano derecha al cuello donde una gargantilla plateada con un dije en forma de estrella reposaba sobre su piel de porcelana, lo tomó entre sus dedos acariciando el frío material que en una que otra ocasión le hacía pensar que así se sentía su corazón y lo jaló con fuerza suficiente como para romper el agarre. No se molestó en mirarlo, lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans mientras un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, prefirió ignorarlo y de nuevo enfocó la mirada en su acompañante junto con una amable sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, pero no prometo nada así que... No te ilusiones.

Mitch sonrió emocionado y la abrazó. Tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de Kaoru mientras la guiaba hasta su auto negro último modelo, y como todo caballero le abrió la puerta. Luego subió él y manejó hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Horas después pensó que aceptar había sido una mala idea, se sintió un poco rara ante la situación. Primero habían ido a la plaza central de Tokio donde compraron un helado y fueron al cine. Luego fueron al parque de diversiones donde se divirtió como nunca pero al final entraron al famoso _túnel del amor_ donde el ambiente tuvo un cambio drástico, el momento se volvió incómodo. Normalmente no entraría a cosas tan cursis pero algo le dijo que lo pensara dos veces. Y ahora se arrepiente, Mitch intentó besarla e intentó corresponder pero una imagen muy familiar abordó todos sus pensamientos. Se alejó de él furiosa y salió corriendo del lugar cuando acabó el recorrido. Ya no sería capaz de verlo a los ojos.

Optó por sentarse en una banca cuando terminó en el centro de un parque cercano, deshizo la coleta y despeinó su cabellera, frustrada de haber huido como una cobarde ante sus sentimientos. Apoyó ambos codos sobre sus piernas y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Cómo podía ser tan tonta al querer ver en Mitch a una persona que prácticamente la había lastimado. Aguantó las ganas de llorar nuevamente por él, ya estaba cansada de hacerlo. Nunca pensó que la gran Kaoru Matsubara lloraría por un imbécil.

\- No me gusta ser la causa de tus lágrimas - escuchó su varonil voz.

Abrió los ojos exageradamente, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loca y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, tuvo miedo de hacerlo. Se levantó de su lugar e intentó correr con todo lo que le sobraba de fuerzas pero una mano la detuvo de su objetivo, se tapó de nuevo el rostro antes de impactarse con el pecho de alguien más, tan duro y ejercitado como lo recordaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar o si al menos debía hacerlo, tantas veces había soñado el momento perfecto pero jamás imaginó que realmente sucedería... Aspiró el suave aroma a menta de la chaqueta negra pero no abrió los ojos, si lo hacía y no encontraba a nadie realmente se derrumbaría ahí mismo.

\- Kaoru, mírame.

Ella no dudó en forcejear para alejarse lo más que pudiera de él. Recordó todas sus palabras, sus besos, sus abrazos y recordó todas las noches que lloró esperando a su regreso, pidiendo que no se vaya, queriendo su compañía.

\- ¡Déjame Butch, vete, déjame tranquila! - gritó enojada.

\- No Kaoru, quiero que...

\- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tu presencia, de tu inquietante mirada? No sé que es lo que quieres pero ¡déjame en paz! - pidió al borde del llanto.

\- ¡Kaoru! - gritó enojado de su terquedad - ¡Mírame!

Levantó la mirada dudosa, y finalmente lo vio frente a ella, después de dos años de haberla abandonado sin explicarle nada. De nuevo lo podía ver como tantas veces había pedido después de largas horas de llorar en la cama. De nuevo veía su rostro de duras y masculinas facciones, labios carnosos y nariz perfecta, la pálida piel resaltaba debajo de su cabellera ahora corta levantada en punta, cejas prominentes y sus perfectos y hermosos ojos de un verde bosque rasgados sensualmente. La única diferencia es que ahora le pasaba una cabeza de altura y se sintió tan pequeña a su lado, pero aún lo veía como si no hubiesen pasado los años, como cuando se sentía protegida entre sus fuertes brazos...

\- Kaoru regresé por ti, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y no podía ponerte en riesgo. No sería capaz de vivir sabiendo que alguien te puede hacer daño por mí culpa - la voz se quebró en medio de la oración, claramente estaba sufriendo por su rechazo pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente había sido tan repentino que no supo cómo responder -. Kaoru...

\- Te fuiste, sin decir nada... Tú... ¿Sabes cuánto necesitaba tenerte aquí, conmigo?

\- Lo mismo que necesitaba tenerte cerca de mí y sentirte, sentir tus manos sobre mis mejillas mientras te beso - le robó un beso -, mientras te amo.

Acunó las mejillas de Kaoru entre sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, buscando algo que ella desconocía pero supo que él lo había encontrado al sonreír con suavidad. Acarició sus pómulos y secó las lágrimas que había derramado inconscientemente. El tacto con su cálida piel desató una gran cantidad de emociones que se revolvieron dentro de su estómago, ansiosas de reaccionar ante cualquier situación...

\- Te amo Kaoru y perderte no es una opción - sabía que él había tenido problemas antes de ser novios, no exactamente de qué se trataban pero muchas veces le rogó que dejara esa vida atrás hasta que un día desapareció y no volvió a saber de él, hasta ahora -, así que decidí irme sin decir nada para alejarte del peligro ¿entendido?

Asintió despacio, intentando asimilar las palabras y Butch sonrió nuevamente. Besó su nariz con ternura, luego la frente sintiendo su sonrisa en medio de la acción y por último besó sus labios, el tiempo se detuvo por milésimas de segundos para los dos. Se separaron más tranquilos y entrelazaron las manos, deseosos del tacto del otro. Aún no podía creer en lo rápido que podía confiar en él.

\- Pero de qué peligro hablas - quiso saber.

Él dudó por unos segundos debatiendo internamente si confesarlo o no, pero al final se aclaró la garganta.

\- Cometí el error de trabajar para un tipo que sin saberlo me metió en problemas con una gran deuda económica... Ace era el cobrador y me amenazó con hacerte suya si yo no le pagaba esa cantidad - Kaoru se sonrojó -, por supuesto que saldé de otra forma, mis puños pueden ser muy efectivos para pagar. Obviamente su jefe se enteró de todo y me persiguieron por casi toda la nación, hasta que al final me atraparon con el detalle que encontré al imbécil que me había metido en todo eso y lo entregué con el jefe de la mafia, claro que por mis habilidades salí ileso y regresé por tí, no sin antes hacer algo que me beneficiará mucho.

Lo escuchó atentamente, sin decir nada incluso después de acabar de hablar.

\- Por cierto, la próxima vez que te quites la gargantilla te dejo una gran marca en el cuello para que nadie se te acerque - agregó Butch.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus _jeans_ y lo sacó con delicadeza. Días atrás había sentido la presencia de alguien más junto a ella, al principio pensó que tal vez era él, lo que resulto cierto, pero siempre descartaba la idea ya que nunca lograba dar con él a pesar de buscarlo insistentemente a su alrededor, ya sea que se encontrara en el parque, la universidad o la plaza.

\- Perdón, simplemente...

\- No te preocupes _gatita_ \- Kaoru frunció el ceño -, pero que bueno que no lo hiciste antes, tiene un rastreador y gracias a este supe que estabas bien en un lugar seguro.

Lo tomó de sus manos y lo abrió sin dificultad dejando ver un chip dentro de este.

\- Parece correa - comentó Kaoru.

\- Pero efectivo en ti, ¿quién era el tipo con el que estabas? - preguntó cambiando de tema drásticamente.

\- Mitch, pero no te preocupes _gatito - _se burló de él -, recuerda que...

\- Eres mía - terminó él -. Lo sé: fuiste, eres y serás mía.

Su voz seductora la hizo sonrojar al recordar la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Y la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas al recordar esa experiencia junto a él, se sintió levemente acalorada y desvió la mirada. Mirar su cuerpo le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, claro que habían sido unos adolescentes cuando tuvieron su primera experiencia sexual pero ahora tenían dieciocho años y el cuerpo demandaba atención por parte del otro, claro que lo suyo era algo más que carnal.

\- Pensando en cosas pervertidas - la descubrió -, Kaoru te has vuelto una niña mala.

\- Butch eres un idio...

La besó... La besó sin esperar a que terminara la frase. No aguantaba más sin probar sus labios, dos años sin hacerlo y sentía que era como la primera vez que se besaban. Rodeó su diminuta cintura profundizando el beso, mordió levemente el labio inferior de Kaoru y ella ahogó el dolor con un gemido que le hizo abrir la boca. Butch aprovechó para introducir su lengua sin pudor, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero ella seguía respondiendo tímidamente como la primera vez que lo hizo. Tomó las manos de Kaoru y las pasó alrededor de su cuello para que lo abrazara sin interrumpir el beso, sabía que estaba tan impactada como para corresponderle. Al parecer reaccionó pues se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada y sonrieron felices de poder verse de nuevo juntos. Muchas veces Butch se había sentido inquieto al encontrarse lejos de ella, miedoso de que aceptara a alguien más en su vida, que lo reemplazara pero en esos momentos no podía estar más agradecido por haberlo esperado por dos largos años. Entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron alrededor del parque disfrutando del ambiente y de su mutua compañía. La abrazó por los hombros y le besó la cabeza. Hablaron de diversos temas dándose cuenta que aunque no quisieran admitirlo, se habían perdido mucho del otro. La dirigió hacia un auto negro estacionado cerca del plaque y Kaoru se sorprendió de lo lujoso que se veía. Butch le abrió la puerta galantemente y a pesar de sentirse insegura, se adentró al transporte. Él la imitó, encendió el vehículo y condujo a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de la ciudad, específicamente hacia el muelle.

No preguntó a dónde iban, confiaba en él. Así que decidió observar el paisaje a través de la ventana y ver la playa fue tan relajante que sonrió inconscientemente, qué más podía pedir si estaba a lado de él. Se sintió patética al ser tan cursi, pero tal vez había cambiado cuando se había enamorado de él. Y es que así era, después de haber luchado de pequeños, el cariño había nacido cuando maduraron...

De alguna manera al principio se rehusó a ceder ante sus sentimientos, después de no verse un par de años pensó que seguiría siendo el mismo chiquillo irrespetuoso, que nunca cambiaría pero su perspectiva cambió cuando comenzaron a relacionarse más. Parecía relajado, varonil y peligroso pero sobretodo misterioso. Siempre llegaba a buscarla después de la jornada escolar y muchas chicas se sentían celosas al verlos juntos, después de todo él llamaba la atención con su ejercitado cuerpo...

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el auto?

\- No lo robé si es lo que crees, antes de venir por ti no podía regresar sin nada así que trabaje arduamente para poder comprar algo que lleve mi nombre.

Sonrió. De alguna manera se sentía orgullosa, Butch quería un cambio en su vida y lo estaba consiguiendo. Cerró los párpados disfrutando de aroma a sal que percibía del mar a lado de ellos, el muelle era sin duda uno de sus lugares favoritos para pasear. Minutos después se estacionaron, abrió los ojos curiosa y se encontró frente a una casa blanca, lujosa y grande pero sobretodo con vista al mar. Butch bajó del auto y abrió su puerta. Iba a bajar pero él la sorprendió al cargarla entre sus brazos sin problema alguno.

\- ¿Qué haces?

No respondió, abrió la casa y la recostó sobre el sofá. La dejó por unos minutos ahí para volver a salir de la casa, luego apareció de nuevo junto a una hoja de papel y una cajita negra muy pequeña. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa de modo que no pudiera leerla, y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Lo observó expectante, no sabía cómo interpretar su silencio.

Abrió la cajita negra frente a ella dejando a la vista un anillo de compromiso de oro sencillo, y sonrió. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca feliz y emocionada, después de todo era mujer.

\- Kaoru, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y ser mi amada esposa?

Ella no lo dudó y se lanzó a sus fuertes brazos en un ansioso abrazo cayendo los dos sobre la suave alfombra de la sala. Lo besó con dulzura y sonrió, a pesar de todo Butch era el hombre que amaba, lo había esperado por dos años y sin duda no había sido en vano.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Claro Butch.

\- Perfecto - colocó el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo - ahora, firma aquí y aquí.

Kaoru levantó una ceja confundida y Butch rió divertido. Volvió a señalar la hoja que antes había dejado sobre la mesa y ella lo leyó. Eran papeles de matrimonio, y la firma de Butch ya estaba ahí, solamente faltaba la suya sobre su nombre. Tomó el lapicero que Butch sacó de su bolsillo y firmó junto con una sonrisa.

\- Feliz día de _San Valentín_, Kaoru.

Ella rió con gracia y negó con la cabeza, divertida del sarcasmo de su ahora esposo.

\- Además de celebrar esa fecha ahora celebraremos nuestra noche de bodas todos los años a partir de ahora, ¿seguro que no te olvidarás de nuestros próximos aniversarios?

Butch carcajeó y la besó de nuevo.

\- Lo dice, la que no sabía que hoy se celebraba _San Valentín_.

\- ¿De quién es la casa? - cambió de tema, curiosa.

\- Ahora - clavó los ojos sobre los de ella, brillaban y no sabía si era por la iluminación del candelabro sobre ellos o por algo más -. De los dos, señora Him.

En ningún momento se había levantado del vientre de Butch y no le molestaba pero él se removió y levantó. Se volvieron a besar por largo tiempo y la cargó, Kaoru enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y así se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde consumarían su matrimonio. Ahora no solamente sería el famoso día de _San Valentín_, ahora era mucho más especial que todos los días célebres. A partir de ese día y todos los años del resto de su vida, sería el aniversario de bodas del matrimonio Him. Y eso sonaba más que tentador y feliz.

* * *

**_Gracias a Sweat Blueberry y __Alicia Him10._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Neith15_**


	4. Tan seguro como que te amo

**Tan seguro como que te amo**

Miyako sintió las obvias intenciones de Takaki por tomar su mano y eso de alguna manera le fue incómodo. Se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo fingiendo pensar o recordar algo. Ya le era costumbre querer salir huyendo de las personas, ya no soportaba a nadie cerca incluso había perdido un poco de su amabilidad e inocencia.

\- Lo siento Takaaki, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego - intentó sonar serena.

\- De acuerdo - no quiso presionarla -. Miyako...

Con lo que no contó fue que él la tomaría del brazo y la acercaría a su cuerpo para plantarle un beso en los labios, pero ella giró el rostro justo a tiempo para evitarlo. Takaaki frunció el ceño indignado, se suponía que era su novio desde hace un mes y Miyako no tenía el más mínimo interés por la relación.

\- Sigues pensando en él - afirmó -. Miyako, no siempre puedes aferrarte a ese recuerdo.

\- Te equivocas Takaaki, además creo que ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que me gustas, esperaste mucho tiempo para pedirme que sea tú novia sabiendo de sobra que mi corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona - le fastidiaba repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez, él no parecía comprender la situación.

\- Has cambiado, mucho - ignoró el comentario -, tú no eras así.

\- Por supuesto que he cambiado, perdí a las cuatro personas más importantes para mí ¿y quieres que viva en el mismo cuento de hadas que tú? - soltó con acidez -. Lo siento, terminamos y punto.

No esperó respuesta, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde sus pies la llevaran y no tardó mucho en llegar a un pequeño parque cerca del lugar. Se dejó caer en una banca pensando en lo estúpida que se sentía por haber aceptado una relación cuando no lo ameritaba, menos cuando trataba de ver en él alguien que nunca llegaría a ser, nunca alcanzaría a ser como...

\- Hola - una inocente voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Hola pequeña - saludó amablemente.

\- ¿Estás triste?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Porque estas llorando.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha y sonrió. No entendía porque se sentía tan ofuscada. Acarició la rubia cabellera de la niña que no se veía mayor a ocho años y se fue del lugar, con el recuerdo de si misma cuando vivía su mundo color de rosa, sonrió por haber sido ingenua mucho tiempo, gran parte de su vida.

Regresó a su casa donde hace más de dos años nadie la esperaba, dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y se quitó los zapatos. Deshizo la trenza que se había hecho en la mañana antes de ir a la universidad y se dirigió a su cuarto, para dormir un poco y olvidarse de todo el mundo.

Al día siguiente despertó de mal humor, normalmente Kaoru sería la amargada durante las mañanas y ella intentaría hacerle ver el lado positivo pero desde que se separaron, había cambiado de manera radical que le era casi imposible ver algo bueno en su vida. Se lavó dientes y cara y se metió a la ducha. Luego de veinte minutos ya se encontraba fresca y vestida con una playera sencilla color azul y unos shorts blancos que se ajustaban a sus sensuales piernas. Aún no tenía hambre así que decidió sentarse en el sofá con toda la intención de leer su libro favorito: _"Sombras de la noche." _Quería terminarlo pronto porque en un par de semanas se estrenaría la película basada en el libro y tenía que ir a verlo sin duda, la trama la había atrapado y tenía que comparar libro-película.

Estaba por comenzar la parte donde revelarían el ritual principal pero el timbre de la casa resonó en sus oídos y soltó un suspiro fastidiada. De seguro era el cartero, se levantó con pereza y fingió una amable sonrisa, por un momento se sintió hipócrita pero qué podía hacer. Ya no podía ser sincera como antes, se sentía a desfallecer todos los días pero sobretodo se sentía sola. Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y se sorprendió de no ver a nadie, frunció el ceño ante la idea de ser víctima de una broma de mal gusto e iba a azotar la puerta pero inconscientemente bajó la mirada encontrando una caja de un azul cielo que reposada sobre la entrada de la casa. Asomó la cabeza y vio a ambos lados de su puerta encontrándose completamente sola en el lugar. Se agachó lentamente y con curiosidad estudio el objeto, lo tomó entre sus manos con toda intención de abrirla pero decidió entrar.

Se sentó en el sofá y dejó la caja frente a ella en la mesita de centro. No la abrió al instante, algo le dijo que disfrutara el momento, que memorizara la situación. Recargó sus brazos en sus rodillas y luego recargó el rostro sobre sus manos, sin darse cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo reflejaba la inocencia, pureza y curiosidad que había perdido tiempo atrás. Sonrió inconscientemente y se dio con la tarea de abrirla. Se deshizo de la tapa y la dejó a un lado de sus piernas, sobre el sofá.

Se sorprendió de ver un hermoso vestido blanco strapless, elegante y sencillo, ajustado de los senos cayendo libremente hasta el suelo con una abertura desde el muslo izquierdo hasta donde terminaba el vestido. Era muy hermoso a decir verdad y a su medida, pero eso le asusto. Lo depositó de nuevo en la caja completamente aturdida y se acurrucó en el sofá abrazando sus rodillas. Sin embargo, una hoja de papel que sobresalía de la caja llamó su atención, estiró el brazo y con las yemas de los dedos lo alcanzó, la desdobló y leyó. Abrió los ojos expectante:

_"Te preguntarás quién te ha enviado el presente que sé vas a aceptar, a pesar del tiempo tu gusto por la moda sigue intacta. Solamente deseo que lo guardes y cuando llegue el momento lo vas a usar, te lo prometo. Este es mi primer regalo aunque preferiría darte otro tipo de presente. En el transcurso de la semana, es decir, los siguientes siete días, al igual que hoy te llegarán presentes que espero sean de tu total agrado. Como sabrás al finalizar ese tiempo será el día de San Valentín y hasta ese día podremos vernos._

_Considérame un admirador secreto que te conoce bien, no lo malinterpretes, no soy un acosador simplemente tu belleza me sigue cautivado._

_Atte: San Valentín."_

No le apartó la vista sumida en sus pensamientos, repitiendo cada palabra en su mente y preguntándose si debía temer o no. Sonrió, tal vez algo nuevo en su vida no le haría daño, pero se estaba arriesgando a que posiblemente alguien afuera la estuviera espiando. Algo le dijo que se equivocaba, guardó la hoja y el vestido junto con la caja, en un armario de su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró, hace mucho tiempo que no se escuchaba suspirar así por algo, como enamorada. Tal vez el peligro y el misterio se le hacía excitante hasta el punto de arriesgarse. Aunque esperaba con ansias los demás presentes pero principalmente esperaba el día de _San Valentín_ para conocerlo. Esperaría emocionada el día de mañana así como todo el resto de la semana.

**Lunes**

Esta vez había sido un par de zapatillas negras de marca, de quince centímetros de alto y muy hermosas, acompañado con otra carta:

_"Faltan pocos días para reunirnos, espero que hayas tenido un excelente día de clases en la universidad. Cuando desayunes en la cafetería intenta no sentarte cerca de los hombres, siempre te devoran con la mirada. Me encantaría ser él único que tuviera el honor de apreciar tu bello rostro pero cuando haces gestos somnolientos eres un encanto, mejor no te duermas en clases que el maestro es estricto. Por cierto, la falda que llevaste hoy es muy corta, casi se eleva con el viento. _

_Siempre tuyo: San Valentín."_

Hizo lo mismo que con la otra caja y lo guardó. Cepilló su cabello y se recostó en la cama, cayendo en los brazos del morfeo junto a una agradable sonrisa.

**Martes**

Abrió la caja cuadriculada dejando a la vista una gargantilla delgada de oro puro con un dije en forma de burbuja que contenía un pequeño diamante en su centro, a ambos lados un par de pendientes largos del mismo material sujetados a otro par de diamantes que relucían a la luz de su lámpara de noche junto a su cama. Le pareció muy hermoso pero sobretodo elegante, a pesar de tener un poco de dinero sabía que no era suficiente como para pagar la joyería que su admirador secreto le había regalo.

_"Combinan con tus hermosos ojos celestes, cuando lo vi supe de inmediato que era para ti. Me dí cuenta de tu apatía por la sociedad, ¿sucede algo? También me sorprendió tu manera fría de tratar a las personas, pero sabes, te hace ver extremadamente sexy aunque la Miyako que normalmente es linda, bondadosa, sincera y amable es mucho mejor. Sonríe, no hace falta decir que tienes una hermosa sonrisa y es un desperdicio que te la guardes sólo para ti._

_Por siempre tuyo..._

_San Valentín."_

Sonrió, tal vez haría caso al consejo pero lo que su admirador no sabía era que con sus cartas lograba hacerla sonreír lo suficiente como para todo el resto del día.

**Miércoles**

Sobre sus piernas reposaba un álbum de fotos vacío y en su mano derecha cargaba una cámara instantánea. Se le hico un poco raro, intentó relacionar los regalos pero no encontraba una razón lógica.

_"Falta muy poco para nuestro encuentro y sé que con la intriga también esperas ese día, lo curiosa te delata. Solamente espero sorprenderte ese día. Hoy te ves más cansada de lo normal, pero ánimos ya terminaron las fechas de exámenes y la maestra de diseño halagó todos tus diseños. Ese sueño aún sigue intacto y sé que con tu buen gusto por la moda, lo lograrás._

_Siempre tuyo..._

_San Valentín."_

Se sintió levemente indignada, la hacía ver como una chismosa pero al final sonrió después de soltar un suspiro. Alguien la alentaba a seguir su sueño. Desde que Momoko y Kaoru dejaron de verla, nadie más le había dado ánimos para seguir luchando por ese pequeño e insignificante sueño que era como una pequeña chispa de vida en sus días monótonos.

**Jueves**

Entre el dedo índice y pulgar, colgaban un juego de llaves. Eso era todo lo que le había dado en ese día.

_"Bonito detalle ¿no? Todo a su tiempo pequeña Miyako, no seas impaciente. Vi como trataste a la pobre jovencita que tardó en servirte tu café el día de ayer por la tarde pero te ves tan sexy enojada y más con tus mejillas rojas. Son como dos pequeñas fresas frescas. Felicidades por tus excelentes calificaciones._

_Siempre tuyo..._

_San Valentín."_

Se sonrojó.

**Viernes**

Se sonrojó fuertemente ante el presente. Eso era muy descarado de su parte, cómo se atrevía a regalarle dos juegos de lencería, demasiado sexy a decir verdad. Uno era negro, el brasier era parte del pijama siendo sujeta en medio de los senos cayendo la fina tela libremente por el cuerpo hasta por debajo de los muslos pero era como un saco pues solo se sujetaba en esa parte y a partir de ahí se abría dejando al descubierto el vientre, acompañado con unas panties de encaje reveladoras y pequeñas pero perfectamente ajustadas a su cuerpo.

El otro juego era un brasier de un azul cobalto muy sexy y una panty cachetero de encaje del mismo color. Se los había probado y en verdad era muy revelador y vergonzoso. Los guardo en la caja blanca de donde las había tomado y leyó la nota.

_"Sé que te parecerá degenerado pero tómalo con mis mejores intenciones, es imposible de creer que alguien de tu edad no las utilice. Después de la burla que recibiste hoy de parte de tu compañera por usar ropa interior aniñada ya no será necesario sentirte poco atractiva, lo eres y punto final. Mañana es el gran día esperado. Siempre tuyo..._

_San Valentín."_

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su almohada con la caja a su lado y abrazó la hoja de papel, sintiéndose halagada aunque no sabía si eso debía ser bueno o malo.

**Sábado**

Suspiró frustrada, no podía creer que ese día tendría que estar ahí por una actividad por parte de la universidad para animar a los estudiantes. Qué creían que eran, ¿unos niños? Se propuso escapar pero al final cerró con fuerza su casillero y recargó la cabeza sobre este. Suspiró de nuevo dejando escapar el poco humor con el que había despertado, tal vez escapar no era tan mala idea. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la entrada, bajó las escaleras con rapidez pero no espero que un chico de cabellos castaños y cuerpo musculoso la jalara del brazo y la atrajera hacia su cuerpo.

\- Miyako - se sintió asqueada de escucharlo decir su nombre -, ¿qué te parece si celebramos juntos este día en mi cama?

Lo reconoció como Andrew, un chico rico, presumido y arrogante que creía que ninguna mujer se le resistía, muchas veces se le había insinuado pero esta vez se había pasado del límite. Intentó soltarse pero no pudo.

\- No lo creo Andrew - intentó alejar su rostro de los labios del castaño -, ahora si no es mucho pedir, suéltame.

\- Oh vamos Miyako, no te arrepentirás.

\- No.

La soltó bruscamente e intentó darse la vuelta pero al hacerlo sintió una nalgada tan fuerte que tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor. Se giró dispuesta a enfrentarlo, pero él la atrajo de nuevo y comenzó a besar su cuello. No había nadie cerca y rogó tener de nuevo su cinturón de transformación para salir de esa situación fácilmente. Andrew apretó agresivamente sus muslos y gimió de nuevo pero de dolor.

\- No, por favor - suplicó -, suéltame.

Él la siguió besando, y ella siguió empujando. Soltó una lágrima del susto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sentía miedo, desde que no se sentía tan débil pero esta vez de alguna u otra forma se había derrumbado. Se sintió sucia de ser tocada por él, sintió desprecio por ella misma, por no ser capaz de alejarlo de su cuerpo.

\- Por favor - sollozó -, Boo...

\- ¡Suéltala! - gritaron detrás de ella con un tono de voz enojado -. ¡He dicho que la sueltes...!

Sintió como alguien la apartaba fuertemente de Andrew pero sin lastimarla, y lo único que pudo ver fue la cabellera rubia de su salvador, los anchos hombros y su pequeña cintura. Era alto, demasiado a comparación suya que incluso podía decir que le llegaba por debajo del hombro. Los vaqueros oscuros se ajustaban a la retaguardia y la playera blanca remarcaba sus trabajados brazos.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a no interrumpir cuando los ajenos están en otros asuntos? - retó Andrew.

\- ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a respetar a las señoritas? - su defensor parecía tomarlo personal - ¿Sobre todo si no quieren que las toques?

\- No te metas que fácilmente te...

El puño de su salvador impacto contra el rostro de Andrew, y así como el primero, más puñetazos le proporcionó en todo el cuerpo. Él no esperó a que terminara su frase estúpida de matón, el rubio era de acciones no de palabras. Golpe tras golpe, la sangre comenzó a escurrirle de las manos y le salpicó una que otra gota en la playera como clara evidencia de lo sucedido. Se aferró a su brazo para que no siguiera golpeando a su oponente o de lo contrario terminaría por matarlo y este se tuvo que contener. Miyako lo apartó del castaño llevándoselo lo más lejos que pudo. Varios chicos comenzaron a salir de la Universidad y murmuraban, sorprendidos, como habían dejado al chico más presumido de la escuela.

\- Gracias - evitó el contacto visual, las manos temblorosas dejaban en evidencia su miedo - déjame curar tu mano.

De su bolso sacó un pañuelo blanco y la enrolló alrededor de la mano del rubio para que dejara de sangrar. No se atrevió a levantar la vista e iba a volver a hablar para agradecerle de nuevo pero él salió corriendo de ahí. Observó su espalda alejarse de ella y suspiró. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Andrew sangrando de su cara completamente hinchada. Un profesor llegó a verlo y le proporcionó los primeros auxilios, se giró sobre sus talones para irse pero chocó con el fuerte pecho de alguien. Subió la mirada encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos azul cobalto, y abrió los propios consternada e inconscientemente soltó un pequeño gritó, todos los presentes voltearon a verla curiosos.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca completamente sorprendida y retrocedió dos pasos.

\- Miyako - su ronca voz le trajo miles de recuerdos - ¿cómo has estado?

No respondió pero él le extendió una rosa roja frente a ella. Con ese simple gesto, reaccionó y con un manotazo alejó a la inocente flor de su vista. La miró sorprendido, sinceramente no se esperaba eso de parte de ella.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees?! - atacó roja de la ira -. ¡Aléjate!

\- Miyako, déjame explicarte...

\- No hay nada que explicar Boomer, me abandonaste - gritó al borde del llanto.

\- Lo siento, sólo déjame explicarte lo que sucedió.

Miyako lo ignoró e intentó retirarse lo más rápido que pudo pero Boomer le impidió el paso.

\- Quítate de mi camino.

\- No, hasta que me escuches.

\- Quítate Boomer, te doy hasta tres.

\- Miyako...

\- Uno.

\- No funcionará.

\- Dos, te juro que te puedo patear donde más te duele.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¡Tres!

Elevó el pie derecho para patear las partes bajas de Boomer pero él fue más rápido y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho, inmovilizándola en el instante. Se avergonzó en el momento que sintió el aire rozar sus muslos y más cuando él colocó la mano en su retaguardia para evitar que se eleve la falda blanca. Se dio la vuelta y observó como todos la miraban entre divertidos y sorprendidos. Reaccionó y comenzó a retorcerse dificultando la tarea de Boomer de controlarla. Al parecer Miyako se había vuelto agresiva con el paso de los años. Caminó hasta un auto deportivo azul, lujoso y al parecer nuevo. La bajó de su hombro y ella cruzó los brazos indignada con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si sigues así - tocó su ceño -, te arrugarás rápidamente.

Boomer rió divertido pero con buenas intenciones y ella se sonrojó, volver a verlo sonreír era muy... Agradable.

\- Si me arrugo es mi problema - contestó de mala gana -, me retiro.

Intentó pasar a su lado pero la tomó de ambos brazos y la elevó como una pequeña muñequita, esa era una desventaja de ser tan esbelta y pequeña.

\- Tranquila enana gruñona - se burló -, es día de _San Valentín_ y no te he dado mi regalo.

La bajó con delicadeza y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

\- Cierra los ojos - pidió amablemente.

Miyako lo observó sospechosa, entrecerró los ojos y Boomer sonrió. Al final rodó los ojos y los cerró sintiendo las pestañas maquilladas chocar con sus pómulos. Escuchó los pasos de Boomer acercarse a ella y un aroma exquisito llegó a su nariz, era relajante y casi familiar.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Lo hizo y lo primero que vio fue rojo, parpadeó un par de veces confundida hasta que enfocó el ambiente. Más de dos docenas de tulipanes se extendían frente a ella, hermosas y delicadas como siempre le había encantado. Sonrió ligeramente, Boomer aún recordaba sus flores favoritas y eso la conmovió. Fingió seriedad de nuevo y subió la mirada hacia él que con el brazo derecho abrazaba un enorme oso de peluche blanco y esponjoso, que le pareció muy lindo.

\- ¿Qué? - soltó indiferente.

\- Son para ti - por el tono de voz supo que estaba emocionado -, quería pedirte perdón por los últimos cinco años. Por haberte...

\- ¿Abandonado? - completó - ¿Crees que con más de una docena de tulipanes y un gran oso de peluche va a cambiar el hecho de que me abandonaste por muchos años?

Boomer hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento y bajó la mirada. Miyako pasó a su lado alejándose lo más posible del lugar, pasó frente a la universidad y observó que algunos seguían murmurando sobre Andrew, aún seguía en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y el castaño fue el primero en apartarla, asustado.

\- ¡Miyako!

Soltó un largo suspiro y sobre el hombro observó que Boomer caminaba hacia ella aún con los detalles en manos.

\- Miyako, por favor acéptalas - pidió triste.

Lo observó por unos segundos y un minuto después sus compañeros gritaron:

\- ¡Miyako acéptalas! ¡Acéptalas !¡Acéptalas!

Se sintió como una cobarde huyendo de la mirada de Boomer, así que lo encaró dándose la vuelta pero antes de poder abrir la boca, él la interrumpió.

\- Solo acéptalas y te prometo que desapareceré de tu vista para siempre, solamente quería que...

No pudo terminar la oración pues Miyako lo jaló del cuello de la playera y le plantó un suave y delicioso beso en los labios. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que no podía seguir haciéndole eso, lo quería y realmente deseaba regresar a su lado. Desgraciadamente su baja estatura no ayudó para profundizar el beso y se apartó avergonzada pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Eres un estúpido Boomer, ¿cómo podré vivir sin verte un día más?

Se sonrojó, era difícil de creer que él podía animarle el día con su sola presencia y sólo él regresaba a la antigua Miyako. Boomer sonrió y esta vez aún con los regalos en manos, la apretó entre sus fuertes brazos para elevarla y darle su beso tan esperado. Se separaron y chocaron sus frentes tiernamente.

* * *

Ahora todo tenía sentido: el vestido, el juego de joyería, los zapatos, la cámara, el álbum, incluso la lencería, sin embargo había preguntado para qué eran las llaves y Boomer había evitado el tema. Todos habían sido regalos de Boomer y justo en ese momento cenaban en el restaurante más lujoso de todo Tokio, pero por una extraña razón Boomer le dijo que aún no usara el vestido. Se llevó a la boca el último trago de vino tinto y sonrió satisfecha.

\- Miyako, ¿estarías dispuesta a pasar el resto de tú vida junto a mí?

La inesperada pregunta de Boomer la sorprendió pero no lo demostró completamente. Al principio no entendió pero cuando observó los ojos cobaltos brillar esperanzados, algo dentro de ella no la hizo dudar.

\- Estaría más que dispuesta Boomer.

Cuando él pagó la cena, se le hizo raro tanto dinero pero no preguntó. Al final la llevó al mirador de la ciudad donde juntos terminaron el día de _San Valentín_ con un reencuentro anhelado.

Pasaron juntos el resto de la semana, contando todo lo que se habían perdido el uno del otro y al fin se enteró que Boomer había estado trabajando, ahorrando y estudiando. Se había superado a sí mismo y eso de alguna manera la hizo sentir orgullosa. También mencionó que habría querido regresar por ella pero primero tenía que ahorrar un dinero. Ella también le contó la muerte de su abuelita y la separación de las PPGZ.

\- Miyako - lo volteó a ver curiosa -, ¿te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y te dí un anillo de compromiso?

\- Cómo olvidarlo, me dijiste que te querías casar sin saber lo que era - y rió, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara avergonzada de su novio -. Lo siento, es que fue tan lindo que me lo hayas propuesto como los típicos caballeros de telenovela y más porque después te asustaste cuando te dije que estarías por el resto de tu vida junto a mí.

\- Bueno, no mentí cuando dije que si me quería casar - su voz sonó segura que no dudó de sus palabras -, Miyako ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

La repentina propuesta la sorprendió al principio pero luego asintió feliz. Boomer sacó una cajita aterciopelada de un azul tan oscuro parecido al negro y la abrió frente a ella, le colocó el anillo y la besó. Tal vez se apresuraba al tener esos pensamientos o tomar esas decisiones a sus dieciocho años pero sentía que era feliz y nada podría arruinarlo...

\- ¿Tienes todas las cosas que te dí la semana pasada?

Ella asintió y todo hizo un clic, el vestido blanco, la lencería, las llaves...

\- ¿Para que son las llaves?

Curiosamente era lo único que no había encajado en su imaginación.

\- Son de tu auto y de nuestra nueva casa.

\- ¿Y la cámara y el álbum?

\- Son para guardar las fotografías de nuestra boda - su voz sonó aterciopelada, como si aquello fuese un sueño -. Por cierto, ¿qué te parece hacerlo justo ahora?

\- Boomer...

* * *

Y ahí se encontraban, dando sus votos de amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe frente a el sacerdote y el acólito, como únicos testigos de su unión. Había pedido que el acólito tomara las fotos de la boda y gustoso lo había hecho.

Se besaron, uniendo sus vidas para siempre. Se subieron al auto deportivo y Boomer manejó hasta la zona más lujosa de todo Tokio. Se estacionaron y Boomer la cargó como toda novia la noche de bodas. La llevó hasta la entrada de una enorme casa blanca con un gran jardín y una bonita piscina. Ingresaron y tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama.

\- Te amo Miyako y la felicidad de volverte a ver, reconquistar anónimamente y casarnos fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- Boomer, creo que _San Valentín_ nos volvió a unir - le acarició la mejilla suavemente -, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí con detalles pequeños que dicen más que cualquier día célebre.

\- No precisamente tiene que ser un día célebre para conquistarte, todos los días de mi vida prometo que te haré sonreír como nunca.

\- Ya lo haces, con tu sonrisa, con tu presencia - ambos se sonrojaron -, ¿qué hubieras hecho si no aceptaba las rosas?

\- Te habría conquistado, como todos los días del año.

\- ¿Y si no cedía?

\- Te hubiera amado, con el dolor de no tenerte cerca pero te seguiría amando.

Y se besaron con ternura, recordando que años atrás se habían prometido amor mutuo a escondidas de sus amigas y hermanos, respectivamente.

\- Por cierto, como sé que estás en la escuela nuestra luna de miel se tendrá que posponer hasta cuando salgas de vacaciones.

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado? - enterró los dedos entre las hebras rubias de su esposo.

\- Un viaje a Milán seguido de París, sé lo mucho que sueñas con visitarlos algún día pero no te preocupes que no será la última vez que lo harás.

\- Hablas muy seguro.

\- Tan seguro como que te amo.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith5**_


	5. Tres

**Tres**

Momoko sonrió feliz de haber cumplido dos años de noviazgo con Brick, justo un día como ese el destino los había unido en un día de _San Valentín_ pero se sintió ligeramente vacía. Aún se preguntaba dónde estaban sus dos únicas mejores amigas. Vio su reflejo en el vitral de la tienda y se acomodó el cabello. Más tarde se reuniría con Brick en la plaza, cuando saliera del trabajo. Agradeció que todo haya salido bien hasta el momento, su padre había desistido de casarla con un desconocido y había aceptado su relación. Ahora vivían juntos en un departamento lujoso en la parte más adinerada de Tokio pues Brick había conseguido un trabajo muy bueno donde la paga era sumamente alta principalmente por ser la mano derecha de su jefe.

Kaoru suspiró cansada, el trabajo era agotador y lo único que quería hacer era relajarse en su bañera con aromatizantes para olvidar todo el estrés pero al final sonrió. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se había casado con Butch, celebrarían su segundo aniversario de bodas y ya sabía cual sería el regalo perfecto para ese año. Vio una cabellera rojiza y una rubia pasar cerca de su área de visión y por un momento pensó que serían ellas, pero el cabello de Momoko era naranja no rojizo, y Miyako era rubia natural no teñida. Las extrañaba, hubiera querido pasar un momento con ellas para decirles lo que tenía planeado pero desgraciadamente el destino las había separado, ni siquiera tenían comunicación entre sí. Se sentó en una banca en el centro de la plaza a esperar por su marido.

Miyako pagó en la tienda lo que había comprado, tal vez su nueva línea de ropa sería para bebés. Abrió la bolsa y sonrió abiertamente, un par de calcetines azules muy pequeños y bonitos. Levantó la mirada y observó a una pareja llevar de la mano a su pequeño hijo, calcula, de unos siete años. Tal vez Boomer y ella muy pronto estarían así. Se alisó su vestido celeste y caminó por el departamento de ropa admirando cada estilo, cada detalle. Observó una chaqueta negra de cuero y recordó a Kaoru, tal vez le gustaría una así y de otro lado visualizó un vestido de playa blanco con un bordado de tulipanes rojos y le recordó a su amiga Momoko. Aún no había podido dar con ellas, había buscado en algunas partes de Tokio pero nadie le daba información de ellas. Por impulso compró las prendas, a decir verdad quería al menos recordarlas. Después se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa muy elegante tanto para hombres como para mujeres, y sonrió. Ese era el resultado de su esfuerzo, había logrado su propia marca y una línea de ropa sofisticada, elegante y actualizada.

Momoko se vio de nuevo frente a un vitral, nerviosa. No podía evitar ver su reflejo, necesita verse perfecta para su cita con Brick pero no esperó ver el reflejo de alguien más detrás de ella, era de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida, no pudo ver su rostro porque lo tenía levemente ladeado al lado contrario. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loca y giró sobre sus talones sin saber que inconscientemente iba hacia la persona.

Kaoru bostezó aburrida, Butch se estaba tardando mucho en llegar por ella.

Miyako caminó al centro de la plaza para reunirse con Boomer e ir a casa juntos o tal vez a cenar. Caminó sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía...

Momoko siguió avanzando, sin poder detenerse, algo dentro de su pecho le decía que debía ir hacia ella...

Kaoru se levantó de su lugar con la mirada clavada en el teléfono, Butch aún no la llamaba al móvil.

Miyako se iba a sentar en la banca vacía cerca de una joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta.

Momoko llegó cerca su objetivo inicial y reaccionó, pasó de ella avergonzada de equivocarse pero algo la detuvo casi a dos pasos frente a la joven.

Kaoru cruzó los brazos debajo de los senos y soltó un suspiro, cansada.

Miyako caminó a paso lento.

Momoko sintió que chocó con alguien.

Kaoru recibió el impacto de una chica de cabellos naranjas después de que esta rebotara contra una rubia...

Miyako ahogó un gemido de dolor al chocar con alguien.

Las tres se miraron alternamente.

\- ¡Chicas! - gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Miyako se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Kaoru abrió los ojos y Momoko soltó un gritó de emoción. Sin duda las tres se habían sorprendido por igual. Sin esperar más se abrazaron felices y emocionadas, como en los viejos tiempos. Algunos presentes las observaron curiosos por su repentino abrazo grupal pero luego apartaron la mirada aburridos.

Se sentaron en un café cerca del lugar sin decir nada, les sirvieron lo que pidieron pero el silencio siguió presente, sin ser incómodo sólo necesitaban asimilar. Las tres se habían quedado sin palabras...

\- Realmente... - Miyako rompió el silencio - ¿Esto está sucediendo?

\- Eso creo - secundó Momoko -. Chicas, en serio las he necesitado.

Kaoru ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y las otras dos la voltearon a ver curiosas. Se talló los ojos y ambas sonrieron.

\- Puedes llorar si quieres Kaoru - Miyako le acarició la espalda -. Es normal que...

\- No, llorar es débiles.

Ambas rieron, su amiga no cambiaba ni porque habían pasado cuatro años. La abrazaron y Kaoru se secó la única lágrima que no logró contener.

\- Las extrañé mucho - rompió en llanto al final -. No...

\- Kaoru - les pareció tierna la faceta de su amiga y quisieron abrazarla más fuerte -. También te extrañamos.

\- Nunca esperé que precisamente hoy, día del amor y la amistad, las volvería a ver - admitió Kaoru.

\- Lo importante es que estamos juntas - Momoko bebió de su té -, aunque por diversas situaciones nos hayamos separado, ahora estamos juntas y eso es lo que importa.

\- Cierto, mi abuelita me prohibió verlas pero al poco tiempo murió.

\- Mi padre entendió que ustedes eran como mis hermanas y al final me dejó en paz, me obligó a abandonarlas y eso no se lo he perdonado - finalmente soltó el aire que había contenido en los pulmones -, hasta hoy.

\- Mis padres me ingresaron a un internado y al final me escapé - Kaoru parecía más calmada -, pero nunca supe de ustedes, me dijeron que se habían ido de la ciudad.

\- Al final nuestra amistad triunfó - dijeron al unísono.

\- Tengo que contarles que me reencontré con Brick, ahora vivimos juntos en un departamento y dentro de dos semanas nos casamos.

\- Yo igual me reencontré con Boomer, nos casamos y ahora vivimos felices.

Ambas voltearon a ver a Kaoru esperanzadas, ella entendió el mensaje y se sonrojó, no por nada eran amigas incluso se entendían por medio de miradas. Se acomodó mejor en su lugar y aclaró su garganta.

\- Bueno... Yo me reencontré con Butch - ambas gritaron de la emoción -, nos casamos y...

\- !Kaoru!

En definitiva estaban sincronizadas. Sus dos amigas soltaron unos pequeños gritos de emoción como si fueran adolescentes y eso le hizo recordar una buena parte de su vida.

\- Y... - continúo -, tengo dos meses de embarazo.

Ambas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, realmente no se esperaban eso. Miyako bajó la mirada mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre y Momoko se sonrojó.

\- Yo igual - dijeron después de un largo silencio.

Se miraron conmocionadas y sonrieron.

\- Nuestros pequeños tendrán la misma edad - Miyako se llevó las manos a las mejillas, emocionada -. Serán los mejores amigos como nosotras y primos revoltosos como sus papás.

\- No, no quiero un mini Butch.

\- No sabes lo difícil que se pone Brick cuando come dulces, no quiero que mi bebé sea así.

Las tres rieron divertidas

\- Bueno, ¿al menos ya les dijeron? - agregó Momoko curiosa, refiriéndose a los chicos.

Las dos se miraron de reojo y negaron levemente.

\- Momoko - llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Brick caminando en dirección a ellas junto a dos hombres más, uno rubio de ojos azules y otro pelinegro de ojos verdes. Los reconoció al instante, eran Boomer y Butch. Llegaron junto a ellas y cada uno besó a su pareja. Las chicas sonrieron cómplices y cada una hizo un espacio para los chicos.

\- ¿Ustedes planearon esto? - Momoko fue la primera en abordar el tema.

\- No pierdes el tiempo para sacar tus conclusiones ¿verdad? - Brick pasó su brazo por los hombros de su novia.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se ven? - siguió Kaoru.

\- Fue casualidad encontrarnos en el trabajo - Butch pidió el menú con un gesto de mano.

\- ¿Entonces este fue su regalo de día de San Valentín? - terminó Miyako.

\- Tómalo como un presente, este día es mucho más significativo si te encuentras con tus amigas - Boomer sacó su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón -. Sé que hace mucho no las ves...

Las chicas sonrieron.

\- Brick/Butch/Boomer.

Las voltearon a ver curiosos.

Brick observó a Momoko sacar un sobre blanco de su cartera.

Miyako sacó una fotografía instantánea de la suya.

Kaoru sacó una carpeta color verde de su bolsa y la abrió dejando ver unas cuantas hojas, un CD y una fotografía.

Momoko le extendió la carta a Brick y él lo agarró, confuso. La abrió y leyó.

Miyako imitó a su amiga y Boomer abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Kaoru sonrió feliz y le enseñó una fotografía un poco borrosa, de colores grises y sombras, hasta que finalmente entendió.

\- Vas a ser papá.

Los tres abrieron ligeramente la boca, impactados. Brick guardo la hoja de papel y la dejó sobre la mesa pensando en que su vida no cambiaría hasta dentro de dos semanas, con la nueva noticia su vida había cambiado en ese mismo momento. Boomer sonrió sin quitar la vista de la fotografía, una más a su álbum de fotos y tuvo la sensación de que su vida estaba completa finalmente. Butch se pasó las manos sobre el rostro y sintió una gran calidez en el pecho, esa imagen borrosa era su bebé, su amado primogénito o primogénita.

Brick besó todo el rostro de su futura esposa, no sabía cómo agradecerle tan hermosa noticia. Boomer la besó delicadamente y luego acarició el vientre de su esposa, tal vez aún no lo tenía en brazos pero sin duda estaba ansioso de poder hacerlo. Butch cargó a Kaoru de la cintura con cuidado de no lastimarla y la besó en el aire, era tan delgada que le era fácil elevarla. Siempre le pareció ligera pero a partir de ahora tendría la oportunidad de burlarla con su peso... Rió internamente al imaginarse la escena.

\- Muchas gracias Kaoru, me has hecho feliz

Jamás se imaginó que la chica a la que un día le elevó la falda, le concedería una bella vida y una hermosa familia. Nunca le había pasado por la mente tener hijos pero ella le dio esa oportunidad, por supuesto que estaba feliz, en su vientre llevaba a su hijo o hija.

\- Un pequeño bebé en casa, Miyako.

Ella pensó en que la sonrisa de Boomer no tenía precio, le gustaba verlo feliz. Sabía que él nunca había tenido una familia que lo acogiera pero desde ese mismo momento podría tener una propia y no ser rechazado, sería el héroe de un pequeño ser.

\- Momoko eres mi más grande bendición - le robó un beso -, seremos una familia.

\- Tendremos un pequeño torbellino en casa, Butch.

A pesar de que la sola idea de pasar por un proceso hormonal bastante complicado le aterraba, verlo sonreír le hacía olvidar que su vida daría un cambio drástico tanto en su cuerpo como en todo lo demás. Alguien le llamaría _mamá_ y a Butch le dirían _papá_... No pudo contener las lágrimas y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

\- Será igual de amoroso que tú, Boomer.

\- ¿Sabes que tan hiperactivo va a ser? - se burló Momoko -. Contigo tengo suficiente.

A pesar de que él solía ser bastante duro consigo mismo y pelear por pequeñas cosas, se amaban y con la llegada del bebé podrían seguir avanzando juntos, no sólo como novios sino como familia. Brick siempre pensó que viviría, crecería y moriría solo pero Momoko había cambiado su vida con unas cuantas palabras y jamás se arrepentiría de pedirle que escapara con él.

\- ¡Seré papá!

Los tres jamás se habrían imaginado llegar hasta eso punto de su vida pero nada les arruinaría esa felicidad, tal vez no lo merecían pero tenerlas a ellas les hacía sentir que se equivocaban y sentían la necesidad de protegerlas. Si eran capaces de sacar la parte viva de sus corazones, significaba que habían nacido para estar juntos pero no sólo ese día, sino por el resto de sus vidas... Aunque tuvieran que hacer cualquier cosa para seguir teniendo esa felicidad a su lado...

Cada uno pensó en que si la felicidad existía realmente, era en forma de _ella_...

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Neith15**


	6. Epílogo

_**Hola.**_

_**Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**_

_**Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**_

_**Dato curioso:**_

_**1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**_

**_2\. El primer capítulo fue basado en el _**_**video musical: Makonaka No Door de Yifei.**_

_**3\. En el segundo capítulo se anexa a Mitch, un personaje que no pertenece al anime.**_

_**4\. En el tercer capítulo, cuando Miyako está leyendo, hace referencia a una de mis historias publicadas: "Sombras de la noche."**_

_**Mensaje de reflexión: **_

_**A veces pensamos que necesitamos de una excusa, un día célebre o una situación especial para demostrar cuánto apreciamos a las personas de nuestro alrededor. Sinceramente tengo un pensamiento muy diferente, creo que si tu quieres a alguien tienes todos los días de tu vida para demostrarlo, en altas y bajas. Aunque por otra parte los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que te aceptan sin juzgarte, que son felices con tu felicidad, que son tristes con tu tristeza, que te ayudan a levantarte del suelo cuando caes, que curan tus heridas cuando te lastimas. No lo contrario, incluso el amor es así, antes de novios serán amigos porque deben confiar uno en el otro, apoyarse mutuamente y ser felices incondicionalmente. No significa que tengas que pensar en su felicidad antes que en la tuya, aunque en muchas ocasiones sí, se trata de ser felices los dos, juntos...**_

_**Desgraciadamente, tuve una experiencia muy mala con dos personas que pensé eran mis amigas y me cerré a la idea de tener otros. Me dejaron muy dañada, hasta el punto de no confiar en nadie pero eso no significa que olvide lo que es una verdadera amistad. A veces pensamos que los escritos pasan en la vida real. Amigos, despierten, no siempre es así. No significa que todo el mundo es malo, simplemente no tomen a la ligera una amistad. Respeten y valoren el amor y la amistad. Las personas que no lo hacen, tarde o temprano lo harán y de la peor manera.**_

_**Gracias, nos leemos luego.**_

**_Se despide con mucho cariño_**

**_Neith15_**


End file.
